Silent Camaraderie
by ddproxcm
Summary: Small one-shot taking place on a cold rooftop in Gotham City. Robin/Starfire; Dick/Kory.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC comics or Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** This is a writing exercise that I did in order to help me get back in the writing habit. It's been so long since I've written an actual piece of fiction; I hope that this story is good. It takes place after "Battle for the Cowl" and the "Titans" storyline, but before Starfire's entry into the Justice League. I would love to hear everyone's feedback and reviews, so please (good or bad - I'm great at accepting constructive criticism) write me a little something after reading. I will always respond to you and answer any questions.

If you are a little confused as to what is going on at first, keep reading. It may become clear.

* * *

><p><strong>*Silent Camaraderie*<strong>

The night was chillier than usual; my body lightly sensed some of the biting cold despite the Kevlar, but my face – my face felt it most. It was an icesicle. As scientific-minded as I am, I can't blame this bitter winter on global warming and for the first time, I wished it were because Victor Frieze had escaped Arkham and turned the city into an igloo. No, the truth is far more depressing and no, I definitely don't want to think about it.

I took a deep breath during the brief moment of silence that Gotham provided me; the city, too, was mourning its great loss.

Normally, I would take a seat and relax for a moment before continuing on my patrols, but it's different now. I don't feel like I should take breaks or revel in a beautiful – albeit cold – night; I don't feel it's appropriate – at least not like this.

I sighed and looked off into the night sky, begging for something, a savior.

"I am so sorry…about everything," a familiar voice muttered, causing me to turn around and watch her figure emerge from the shadows. "I hope I did not startle you." A brief sniff followed her words; she had been crying.

"You didn't," I responded, unintentionally curt. "I knew you were there."

I didn't.

"Of course," she sniffed again. "I am probably not the most stealth right now."

I wanted to tell her that she actually had been sneaky enough, but held my tongue. Something about the suit I was wearing felt so uncompromising. I turned back around so that she couldn't see the look of sadness that washed across my face.

"What can I do for you, Starfire?"

She walked up and stood diagonally behind me, being cautious not to overstep any boundaries. It was obvious that the suit intimidated her; however, like me, she would never admit it.

"Are we not speaking to each other on a personal basis?" She questioned; I could sense that she was growing a bit defensive.

"Kori, I honestly don't have time for…"

"Did I do something wrong?" She cut me off. "Did I do something to upset you?"

I quickly spun around to face her. Kori had a few black lines running down her face. Mascara – I didn't need to be a detective, no, a world's greatest detective, to figure that out.

"No."

She stared deep into me with her emerald eyes as if she were trying to draw something out of me – perhaps more explanation. I broke her gaze and turned back around; I knew where this conversation was heading and I did not want to go there.

"Are you quite positive? You are acting very…cruel …to me."

I took a deep breath as I desperately tried to control my frustration. I had to remind myself that she couldn't decode misdirected anger; it really wasn't her fault. It doesn't make it any less infuriating, though.

"I'm not being cruel to you; I just don't feel like talking." I heard the words fly out of my mouth and predicted what her responses would be. "Not just to you," I answered the question I knew would be asked, "…anyone."

I didn't see her nod, but I knew it was happening; she always nodded upon comprehension.

"I know things have been a little awkward since our…you know…" she stopped herself; she too would rather not think about certain things. She placed a hand on my shoulder; I instantly felt her heat penetrate my armor and kiss my skin. A barely audible sigh of ecstasy escaped my lips as I finally felt the warmth return to my cheeks. "I love you; I want you to talk to me, but only when you are ready."

I turned to face her, causing her hand to fall off my shoulder and my body to shiver slightly from the temperature change. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready," I admitted honestly. "But if I were to talk to anyone, you know it'd be you."

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly and before I could stop myself, my lips were feverishly crashing onto hers, doing the same dance that had happened many times before. After a few minutes, my lips grew bare - after dazedly opening my eyes, I realized that she'd pulled away from me.

"Kori, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It is fine," she responded, upset, as she straightened herself up.

"I shouldn't have let my emotions take over this situation. I never want to take advantage of you." If only removing my mask was as easy as it once was, if only I could just look her in the eyes and tell her that I loved her, too…that I always would.

"I may be naïve to many things, but I am not stupid," she said, tartly. "If human contact is what you crave in this time of…grief…then I would rather it be me instead of," she nodded toward the cowl, "her."

Of course, she was referring to Barbara; luckily, I had turned off Oracle link before Kori and I started talking. I did not need a girl fight.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off for the second time that night. "I know," she swallowed before continuing, "…you told me that your love for me is not the same as mine for you, but I still wish to be there for you." Her words lost their bite and became sincere. "If sex is what you need to get over this…"

"It isn't."

Her face dropped at my abrupt words; her expressions always had a way of making me feel guilty even though I had done nothing wrong. I repeated the words again, with genuineness; however, her expression didn't budge. She was construing my reaction as rejection.

I was Batman, not Bruce.

With that thought, my emotional reluctance started to break down; I sighed and drew her into a hug. "Bruce is dead, Tim is gone and now I'm starting to become the person that I never wanted to be." I allowed myself to melt into the hug, to relax.

"I don't want sex right now… and talking is out of the question," I ended the hug and resumed my position at the edge of the roof. "But, if you wanted to stick around…" I glanced in her direction, "I wouldn't be opposed to the company."

I instantly redirected my attention to the quiet alleyway directly below me; I didn't look back; however, sensed her presence as she moved to stand beside me on the ledge. I instinctively waited to hear her soft voice reply, but a verbal response never came – she only nodded, leaving me with just what I asked for, silent camaraderie.

Together we stood there, watching the city and breathing…thinking. What she was thinking about, I don't know, but me – all I can think about is how the cold night in Gotham just got a little warmer.


End file.
